The current process for measuring a bevel angle involves a human operator, a machined flat, a light source, and a micrometer. An operator tilts tile machined flat across a bevel on a ski edge until back illumination is minimized. The flat is coupled to a micrometer, which is read and converted to a bevel angle. Sources of error in this process include determination of when back illumination is minimized and misreading of the micrometer during measurement. In addition, the process is slow and provides a non-continuous measurement of bevel angle at only one point along a ski length rather than a continuous one such as would be obtained by sliding a gage along the ski.